


The Question

by distant_rose



Series: Little Pirates [24]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Grown Up Jones Children, Protective Father Killian, daddy killian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distant_rose/pseuds/distant_rose
Summary: Beth’s boyfriend has an important question for Killian in regards to his future with Beth. Killian has reservations in regards to the answer.





	The Question

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay. I struggled with this one guys, mainly because it’s without a doubt the epitome of a stepping stone fic. It’s something that needs to be laid down in order for you to understand the next fic and where I’m going with it. The next fic I write is going to be roughly a 4-5 chapter fic regarding a 21-year old Beth and in order to understand her frame of mind, you need to read this. Hope you find it enjoyable regardless. Questions, comments and concerns - you can reach me on tumblr @ distant-rose.tumblr.com/ask

The entire Jones backyard was covered in fairy lights and streamers and while it looked festive, Killian Jones was certain it was going to be a pain in the ass to clean up as it was every year. It looked like the American flag had exploded over his entire property. Tomorrow was the Fourth of July and as usual the town was going berserk over festivities. The fever of celebration didn’t just plague the town though, his children had caught it as well and they were still in the yard hanging up lights and banners. 

Killian never really understood why Storybrooke celebrated the Fourth of July since the town was mainly cut off from the rest of the United States and the majority of its residents hailed from the Enchanted Forest, but he indulged his children on their fervor and often helped them in preparing firework displays and other festivities. More often than not, they spend the night of the Fourth on the Jolly, watching the fireworks from the water, but his ship was currently undergoing serious repairs and they were making due with the backyard.

Despite the scramble, Killian was feeling disinclined to help; his old bones were making themselves known and he felt content to watch the commotion taking place in his backyard rather than participate. He sat on the old swinging chair on his porch, overseeing the chaos while his children, his in-laws, their friends and significant others argued and prepped below.

Harrison and Nasira were helping Ruthie hang fairy lights across all the low hanging branches while Neddy and Robbie were pretending to sort through all the different decorative stars they kept from last year but were mainly snipping about some professional baseball rivalry that Killian could give two figs about it. Meanwhile Wes was teasing Beth about her struggle with hanging signs because of her height. Beth merely glared at her older brother before calling to her boyfriend who was chatting with Neal on the other side of the yard.

“Will! Give me a boost!” she shouted, tossing her long dark hair over her shoulder.

Will immediately dropped his conversation with Neal and went to her side, picking her up by the waist and lifting her up so she could tack a sign on one of the trees. He made the lift seem effortlessly, not even grunting as he lifted Killian’s hundred-twenty pound daughter over his head. Beth let out a whoop of delight. As soon as she was finished with her task, Will slowly let her down. When her feet were back on the ground, Beth immediately lifting herself up on her toes and pressed a grateful kiss against Will’s lips and wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders.

Killian snorted at the display of affection. He should be used to it by now since Beth had been dating the young man for nearly a year now, but he could never get over how willing he was to jump at her beck and call. Though Will was considered a crown prince to his father’s kingdom back in the Enchanted Forest, he was little more than a puppy dog eagerly following his master’s heels and waiting for his ears to be scratched whenever he was around Beth. The minute she snapped her fingers, he obeyed her command without question. Will was a decent young man and Killian liked him well enough, but he didn’t quite understand the appeal aside from his classical looks.

As Beth broke their kiss, she made a giggling noise and grinned up at Will. There was a gentleness in her gaze and in her touch that Killian had never seen from her before. He knew his daughter to be occasionally generous and sometimes thoughtful, but never sweet. Genial, gentle and sweet had never been her defining traits. From the moment she could walk, Beth had been forceful, brazen and blunt in both action and speech. However, all boldness and brass seemed to melt into delicate touch, affectionate words and warm eyes whenever she was around Will. 

She spoke too softly for Killian to hear what she was saying but she ended her words by placing another quick kiss on Will’s lips. She brought her hand up to frame his face, thumb caressing the curve of his cheekbone as she gazed up at him with a look of deep fondness. Will pressed his forehead against Beth’s for a moment, giving her a look of adoration that mirrored hers before he pulled away rather reluctantly. He took the hand that framed his face and gave it a squeeze before pulling away and heading towards the house.

As Will walked away, Beth watched him leave with a soft smile and a faint blush on her cheeks. She looked more like a schoolgirl with a crush than the wild child that Killian had raised.

When Will made his way up the steps, he noticed Killian sitting on the swing and paused. Regardless of how friendly Killian had been to the young man, he always seemed nervous around him. Killian wasn’t blind to the fact that sometimes Will went out of his way to avoid him, much like a seal evading a white shark. Killian was more amused than bothered by it, but it did get a bit trying sometimes.

“Hello, sir. How are you tonight?” Will asked, his hand going up to his ear and giving it a tug. It was a nervous habit that Killian noted almost immediately at their first meeting.

“I’m well. Thank you, Will, but how many times do I need to tell you to call me Killian? Or Hook might even work. Sir is a bit too informal. You’ve been dating my daughter for nearly a year now,” Killian remarked, not unkindly.

“At last once more, sir,” Will replied with small smile.

“If you insist on making me feel like an old man, then fine,” Killian sighed. “How are your parents?”

“They’re fine, sir. Mom says you need to come visit her as per usual,” Will replied with a small laugh.

Killian snorted. Will’s mother Ariel was always harping on how Killian and Emma should visit her and Eric more, but she tended to forget that traveling realms wasn’t as easy for them as it was for a mermaid.

“Perhaps sometime soon now that Beth has herself a pile of magic beans for your little endeavor,” Killian responded.

“Perhaps indeed.” Will tugged more on his ear, glancing at the door and back at Killian. It was clear he was looking for an out.

“You can go, I won’t hold you hostage, mate,” Killian said, waving Will off.

Will gave him a grateful smile and a nod of thanks before walking past Killian and into the house to god knows what on behalf of his daughter. When the door shut behind Will, Killian returned his attention to the production taking place in his backyard.

As soon as Will left, Beth transformed from a lovesick young woman back into her mischievous self. She immediately ran over to one of the pile of fireworks and tried to pick one out to set off. Ruthie caught her out of the corner of her eye and immediately raced over to stop her. It was a fool’s errand and Killian was sure that Beth would set off at least two sets of fireworks before the night was over. There wasn’t much stopping Beth when her mind was set on something, but Ruthie always put in a valiant effort in stopping her from doing anything particularly crazy.

Just as Ruthie pulled Beth away from the pile of rocket style fireworks, there was a loud bang as a flare went up and burst into colors above them. 

“Holy shit!” Ruthie jumped at the noise while Beth clapped with delight.

Ruthie wasn’t the only startled, both Harrison and Nasira jumped as well. Harrison wrapping his arm around his girlfriend protectively. Wes laughed and high-fived Gideon and Bobbi from their spot by the fountain fireworks pile, revealing themselves to be the perpetrators. For a moment, Killian thought Harrison was going to stomp over and knock their heads together, but he didn’t, merely glared at them while soothing Nasira’s hair.

Killian shook his head at the scene but did little else. They were grown and old enough to deal with the consequences of their foolish actions without his input. If they wanted to be dumbasses, he would let them be dumbasses.

“Is this holiday normally this loud?” 

Will had returned and Killian craned his neck to the side to look back at him. He stood in the doorway, looking up at the burst of color and holding two glasses of rum. Despite his question, he didn’t look particularly upset about all the racket. His expression was more curious than anything else.

“This is a dull roar compared to the commotion that will come tomorrow, trust me,” Killian replied, eying the rum in Will’s hands. “Though I’m sure Beth will appreciate the glass, I can’t say the mix of her, alcohol and fireworks is not something enjoyable to be experienced for anyone”

Will looked down at the glasses in his hands as if he had forgotten them. He let out a laugh that sounded nervous to Killian’s ears.

“Ah. This…this isn’t for Beth.” Will replied with a small chuckle.

Killian’s eyebrows rose at that and he glanced back at the yard, wondering who the rum was for. Harrison and Will got along well enough, but Harrison was very much a beer man. Neal was the same as Harrison in his beverage preferences and Ruthie didn’t drink. Wes had a preference for rum but Killian had always gotten the impression that the two young men were just seconds away from beating each other bloody. Wes had a unique talent in bringing out the violent side of people, including Beth’s mild tempered merman boyfriend. If the rum wasn’t for Beth, then who?

“Then, who, pray tell, were you planning on having a drink with? My daughter is a jealous one when it comes to rum,” Killian responded with a puzzled frown.

“Actually sir, one of these is for you…I was hoping we could talk…”

Killian barely contained his surprise at Will’s words considering his past preference of avoiding him but he gestured for the young man to sit next to him. Will took the invitation and sat tentatively, handing Killian the glass of rum. Killian took it and gave him a nod of silent thanks, studying him for a moment. 

Will was on edge, that much was obvious. Though Killian didn’t interact with Will often, he knew nerves when he saw them. His shoulders were stiff and his posture was erect rather than relaxed like Killian’s. His jade eyes were focused on the lawn, following Beth as she run across the lawn. Along with the nerves, there was a determined set to his jaw that Killian had never observed before. Whatever conversation they were about to have was a serious one.

They sat quietly for long moment. Silence between them was heavy, but Killian did not want to spook him so he just waited for Will to speak whatever was on his mind. He took a sip from his glass, enjoying the slight burn as the rum went down smoothly. He glanced at Will out of the corner of his eye. He was still watching Beth and had not yet brought his glass to his lips.

“She’s quite something, isn’t she?” Will commented after a moment.

“Indeed. From the moment she was born, really. Tiny and violent,” Killian said with a small chuckle. “Emma and I used to call her Hurricane Elizabeth when she was younger because she was just a force of nature and slightly terrifying when angry. The boys were nothing like her. We weren’t prepared for it and I can’t tell you how many times we held our breath when she would get upset because we knew we were in for hell.”

Will nodded as if he understood.

“She hasn’t changed much since then, I guess,” he chuckled. His eyes went wide as he realized what he had said. “I mean, being terrifying when angry. When I first met her, she was in the middle of a ship fight. I’m sure you’ve heard all the details about that misadventure, but she was just…a storm of fury that cut down everything in her path. The crew of the Silver’s Spell was scared of her. Always gave her a wide berth.”

“Except you,” Killian noted, looking at Will with a little more respect than he originally had for the man. 

“Except me and Jim Hawkins,” Will corrected. 

“Hawkins? I’ve heard that name before…” Killian said with a frown. It sounded familiar and he’s certain that Beth had mentioned the fellow before, but he couldn’t exactly place who Hawkins was to her.

“Yeah, Jim was the captain of the Silver’s Spell. He’s the pirate who helped her get the beans and fight off Israel Hands at the treasure island we were telling you about. He’s a good man. You would definitely like him if you met him, probably more than you like me. He took Beth under his wing a bit, not that she needed it. I think she already was more of a pirate than anyone else on that ship,” Will clarified with a chuckle.

Killian laughed at that.

“She’s more of a pirate than me now too. That’s all she’s wanted to be. That’s my fault,” Killian said, raising the glass to his lips. “Ever since she was little, she’s just always idolized me and I let her. I will never forget the day where she picked up a play sword and declared to everyone that she wanted to be a pirate just like Daddy when she grew up. She was no more than three at the time when she said this, but she just kept at it. It was just a joke at first, but here we are.”

“For what it’s worth, I think it’s done her a lot of good. I mean, if she hadn’t been so determined to be like you, I don’t think she would have been able to survive the Enchanted Forest on her own like she did and come back to Storybrooke in one piece,” Will said thoughtfully.

“I never thought of it like that. Though, I’m not so sure she would be here without your help or the help of this Jim Hawkins either,” Killian replied. “I don’t think I ever thanked you for helping bring back my daughter.”

“That’s not necessary,” Will replied with a shake of his head and a small smile. “Beth wanted to get back home and I was going to help any way I could. I’m sure that even without my help, she could have managed it. Like we just discussed, she’s a force of nature. I’ve yet to see her fail and I doubt I will.”

Killian was slightly startled by that smile. It was a smile he was very familiar with, as he wore it often. It was a smile that belonged to a man who was deeply in love with a woman who could kick their ass and was proud of it too. It was the smile he gave Emma, except it was on Will’s face for Beth.

Another silence fell between them, but it was more of a comfortable one than the last. Killian returned his attention to his children still running about in the backyard, more particularly on his eldest son and his girlfriend. Harrison was leaning against the picnic bench, smiling softly down at Nasira who was standing on the tips of her toes so that she could wrap her arms around his neck. They were speaking softly to each other. What they were saying Killian couldn’t hear, but their expressions were tender. 

“If he knew what was good for him, he would ask that girl to marry him and soon,” Killian mused aloud.

“Who?” Will asked in confusion.

“Harrison. He and Nasira have been together since they were seventeen years old. Almost seven years together. It’s been quite a long courtship. I don’t know what he’s waiting for honestly. Anyone who looks at them knows they’re True Love,” Killian remarked with a shake of his head.

“And what do you think the length of a respectful courtship should be before marriage is discussed?” Will asked, eying him curiously.

Killian paused for a moment before looking at Will with a contemplating frown on his face. That question was not a natural one born of the conversation, despite the way Will tried to play it off. It was a calculated one. He suddenly felt as if a live wire was buzzing underneath his skin.

“It depends on the couple,” Killian said carefully. “But if I had to put a number out, a year is a respectable length.”

Will nodded, quiet once more. Killian sighed, placing his empty rum glass on the porch and turning to face Will fully.

“My daughter is not a very traditional person, Will. You don’t need to ask for permission for her hand. She’s more than capable of deciding whether you are worthy or not on her own,” Killian stated, looking him straight in the eye.

Will chuckled ruefully, scarlet rising to his cheeks and he ducked his head.

“That’s where you’re right, but also incredibly wrong. Sure, in theory, I don’t have to ask because she is very much a woman of her own mind, but you are the most important person in her life. She values your opinion above everything, including her own. She would never marry me without your blessing,” Will said softly.

Killian took a moment to study him again - the man who wanted to marry his only daughter. He was a good-looking man with ruddy red hair, jade green eyes and furious freckles that danced along the bridge of his nose. He was taller than Killian with broad shoulders and a narrowed torso, but not as large as Harrison was. Aside from his looks, Killian knew him to have a good heart and also knew that he often let Beth lead their relationship.

He was a good man, but Killian felt uncertain. Will was probably everything a man would want in a daughter’s future spouse, but there was a part of Killian feared that Will was too domestic for his wild daughter. Beth loved travel, danger and being a part of the ocean, but would she love being married? To a crown prince nonetheless? Spending her days ruling a kingdom alongside him? It was obvious that Beth loved this man, but would she love the life that came with him? 

Killian knew he had to tread carefully.

“I have no doubt that I’m important to my daughter and she values my opinion, but I don’t believe I’m the most important person in her life, at least not anymore,” Killian mused, still watching.

“You are though. You and Beth have amazingly close relationship and I’ve always respected that. In fact, I’m quite envious of it, if we’re being honest. I love my parents, but I was never particularly close to them. My sister Melody is very close to our father though,” Will replied.

“Fathers and daughters have very different relationships than fathers do with sons,” Killian said absently. “I love my sons, Henry included, with everything I am, but Beth…she was special. From the moment, I heard her heartbeat while she was in her mother’s womb, I wanted nothing more than to just hold her and protect her. Admittedly, I held her more than her brothers but in my defense, that’s all she wanted. She never cried when she was with me. As soon as her head was placed on my heart, she would fall asleep and I don’t think Emma has forgiven me for it. She’s my precious girl and I try very hard to keep that protective instinct under wraps because my baby is grown…”

“I’m not asking you to let her go. I could never ask that of you,” Will said quietly.

Killian laughed quietly, but it wasn’t a happy laugh. Will looked startled by it.

“Ah, but that’s exactly what you’re asking me. You’re not just a regular man, Will. You’re a prince. A crown prince nonetheless. You’re asking me to bless a union that would whisk my baby girl away to the Enchanted Forest, where one day she would be a queen and I will be lucky if I see her and any children you produce once a year.”

“If she asked, I would renounce my title tomorrow and live in Storybrooke. I would do anything she asked of me. She’s your daughter, but she’s my soul,” Will said fiercely.

Killian stared at him. He didn’t have his wife’s superpower of telling when someone was lying, but Will looked so earnest and so serious, that he couldn’t help but believe him. He meant it. Killian’s daughter meant more to this man than any crown.

“I am not just saying that,” Will stated firmly. “I wouldn’t lie about that. If Beth doesn’t want to be queen, I would get rid of it all just for her.”

“I know,” Killian said quietly.

“Then will you give me your blessing?” Will asked and there was a hint of desperation in his voice.

Killian looked out into the yard where Beth was laughing against Ruthie’s shoulder. The two young women had looked like twins when they were children, but that was no longer the case. Where Ruthie was pale and curvy, Beth was sun-kissed with tan skin and willowy in frame. Neither of them were the girls who clinged to Killian’s sides and begged for him to pick them up. They had grown from girls into young women and it had happened faster than a blink of an eye for Killian. It felt like yesterday that he was cutting cucumbers while Emma begrudgingly told him that she was pregnant with their third child. Now that someone was asking for his permission to make that child his wife. Where had the time gone?

Killian cleared his throat for a moment before he spoke, eyes still on his daughter.

“You are not the man I would have chosen for my daughter…” Killian started. “I probably would have picked someone more like myself, a pirate most likely, but you make her smile. Just as I’ve seen the way you look at her, I’ve seen the way she looks at you and she glows with happiness when she’s around you…You do what Emma and I could not do for her and you temper our human hurricane…if you ask me, nice and proper, I will give you my blessing.”

Will looked positively stunned for a moment at Killian’s small speech, but a smile graced his lips and he looked like he was going to vibrate with excitement.

“Mr. Jones, I love your daughter more than I’ve loved another one in my entire life. She is my light, my soul and knowing has been the greatest adventure I have ever known. We may not have experienced True Love’s test, but I know in my heart of hearts what I feel for your daughter is true. With that being said, I would like to ask for her hand in marriage and it would be an honor if you would grant me your blessing.”

“And I thought I had a way with words,” Killian chuckled. “If your proposal is anything like that speech, she won’t be able to say no. And yes, you have my blessing as long as you promise me that your engagement is a bit on the lengthy side. You’re both quite young.”

“Anything you ask, Mr. Jones, anything you ask,” Will replied, laughing in disbelief.

“So, you have my blessing now...do you have a plan? Before I asked David for his blessing, I already had half a plan. Granted, none of those plans came to fruition but it was a plan. Do you have a plan?” Killian asked with a gentle raise of his eyebrow.

“Half a plan is a good term to use. I have a ring, an idea of a way to ask, but no set date to ask…” Will said, biting his top lip. He squirmed in his seat a bit. “Do you want to see the ring?”

“If you wish to, I mean, you don’t have to show me,” Killian shrugged.

“Well, I actually have it in my pocket with me now. If this conversation went south, I was going to pull drastic measurements,” Will said with a nervous laugh.

Killian immediately looked out into the yard where everyone was more or less done with their projects and sitting around the picnic, laughing. Beth was sandwiched between Nasira and Ruthie. Ruthie was plaiting Beth’s long dark hair, occasionally adding decorating stars into a plait while Beth was more focused on some conversation she was having with Harrison’s girlfriend. No one was looking at him and Will sitting on the swing.

“If you’re going to show me, you’re going to have to be discreet. Just keep it on the bench, so they can’t see it in case anyone looks our way,” Killian advised.

Will nodded, and shifted a bit to pull out a small mother of pearl box. He opened it with shaking fingers to reveal the treasure inside. All the air seemed to escape from Killian’s lungs. He was looking at his daughter’s engagement ring.

“Do you think she’ll like it?” Will asked in a whisper.

Killian had no words at first. He couldn’t stop staring at the ring. It was an impressive piece of work. The main stone was an emerald, surrounded by small diamonds. The silver band twisted, curled in a fashion that mimicked the rising and falling of ocean waves. His daughter wasn’t going to just like it, she was going to love it.

“You chose well,” Killian said finally.

“But will she like it?” Will pressed.

“She’s going to love it, Will, relax,” Killian said, not taking his eyes off the ring.

Will breathed out a sigh of relief as if he had been holding his breath the entire time. Killian wouldn’t have been surprised if he had. Will then reached down took the box back in his grasp and put it back in his pocket. 

“So, you have a ring but you don’t have a date set when you want to ask?” Killian asked.

“No. I was hoping you could give me an idea,” Will said hesitantly, giving him a hopeful look that reminded Killian of his dogs when they were puppies.

He sighed, running his hand through his silver hair.

“I’m the last person to give advice on proposals. Both of mine for Emma were admittedly disasters. Emma found the ring and confronted me with it when I was drunk as a skunk with booze and guilt over past mistakes, so I was put on the spot for that one. Should have just come clean and waited it out instead of proposing. The second one, we had been separated by realms and she had just saved my life and there was a lot going on, but I just wouldn’t bare to not be engaged to her. So, timing and proposals, not my forte. All I can say do it when it feels natural and only then,” Killian replied with as much honesty as he could muster.

“Oh…” Will tried to hide his look of disappointment. It was obvious that he was looking for more concrete advice.

“Though I can give advice on when not to propose, if you want that...” Killian said after a moment.

“Sure,” Will replied, tugging the lobe of his ear in a nervous fashion, not unlike Killian’s habit of scratching behind his. It was an eerily similar mannerism that made Killian wonder if he had more in common with the boy than he originally thought.

“My daughter’s birthday is in five days, which I’m sure you’re more than aware of…” Killian said, eyes flickering back to the young woman in question. “She will punch you in the face if you ask her in then. So don’t even think about it.”

Will chuckled.

“I can’t even say I would be surprised if she did.”

“You’re about to ask a very violent woman to marry you,” Killian said casually.

“We are talking about your daughter, you know that right?” Will asked with a small laugh.

“Who do you think taught her to be violent in the first place?”

“Your wife,” Will replied without thinking. His eyes went wide as he realized what he had said, and he inched away from Killian as if he was expecting to him to hit him.

Killian let out a barking laugh of surprise and clapped Will’s shoulder. Will stiffened under the contact, as if he hadn’t expected it. He eventually relaxed and gave Killian a small uneasy smile.

“That was a clever one,” Killian remarked, still chuckling. “You’re going to be okay, kid. You’re going to fit right in with this family.”

“Really?” Will perked under the compliment.

“Yes, mate,” he replied with a roll of his eyes. “Now, go. You’ve sat with this miserable old man long enough. I can’t be the best of company. Go rescue my daughter from Ruthie before she decided to braid sparkles or some other nonsense into her hair.”

“Thank you, sir,” Will said with a great smile.

“Will, we’re going to be family, please don’t call me sir. As I’ve stated before, Killian or Hook is fine. How many times to do I have to tell you?” Killian asked with a wry smile.

Will opened his mouth to give his usual “at least once more” but he shut his mouth with an audible click that Killian wasn’t sure was particularly healthy.

“Not anymore, Hook, not anymore,” he said, standing up and dusting off his cargo pants.

“Good lad,” Killian replied, giving a nod of approval as Will made his way down the steps and settled himself beside Beth on the picnic table, earning a dirty look from Ruthie as she was pushed from her spot. Will took Beth’s left hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles just above her ring finger. 

It was the first but also the last time that Will would call Killian anything aside from ‘sir’ or ‘Mr. Jones.’ They never spoke again and never saw each other again. Killian’s daughter never got the ring nor did she ever learn of its existence. Instead she got an empty coffin and a mad look in her eye that Killian knew all too well.

History had a funny way of repeating.


End file.
